Tempting Death
by The Oddball Storyteller
Summary: She was the "princess" of the vampire race. He was her father's loyal warrior. Together, they realize that danger and opposition lurk in every shadow. Atlantis series by Gena Showalter, Zane X OC, rated M for violence, crude language and possible love scenes...
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Rosabel was the daughter of Layel and Delilah, sister to Warr and the "princess" of the vampire race. Zane was her father's loyal warrior, a former demon lover and a murderous warmonger. But when they were together, none of that seemed to matter. After failing to resist temptation, they realize that danger and opposition lurks in every shadow. **

**Author's note: **Zane is actually in Gena Showalter's book _The Amazon's Curse_. I, however, am not a big fan of Nola... Anyway, Zane X OC, rated M for violence, crude language and possible love scenes.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>He heard the <em>cling <em>of metal clashing against metal. Saw the sparks that flew off of the dancing blades. The tips were already stained with crimson blood; he licked his lips. His gaze fell to the spinning girl that was evading the oncoming blows.

Her hands gripped the hilts of her daggers softly, but they seemed to be extensions of her person. Her dress - why she would wear one while sparring was beyond him - flowed prettily as she tip-toed her way around her brother. She ducked, avoiding his large, unwieldy weapon.

With unmatched speed, she swung her blade up, slicing the skin of his wrist and making him drop his own sword. He hissed at her, bearing pearly fangs.

Rosabel stood up straight, lifting one of her daggers so that it ghosted over Warr's neck. "I win again, dear brother," she murmured. He smacked her hand away - and made Zane bear his own fangs, even though the siblings couldn't see him - with a snarl.

"I swear to you: one of these days, I will best you, Rose." He didn't make it sound like it was just a friendly game between siblings.

Zane decided to step in then, ebony hair untamed - just like him - and dark eyes glistening with malicious intent. Warr's violet eyes lifted to him and he tensed visibly. Slowly, Rosabel turned to face him. And his heart stopped, _he _stopped.

She stared at him with ice blue eyes - eyes that should have reminded him of her father. Her long, stark white hair twisted around with her - hair that also should have reminded him of her father. But then she smiled at him, a gentle smile that was not like her father's whatsoever. He saw warmth in those eyes and he wasn't sure whether he should continue or not.

Finally, Zane cleared his throat and said, "Your parents have been looking for you. They will be in the dining hall." Why was he always stuck with baby-sitting? Eh. Even if he thought that, it was hard to see either of them as children anymore.

Warr was twenty now and already had muscles that were hilariously large. His eyes, like Zane's, reflected the face of Death and his mouth was in a constant frown. Sometimes - but it wasn't like he actually cared - Zane wondered why that was so.

Rosabel was nearing her eighteenth year. She looked more and more like a woman with each passing day, too. And strangely enough, Zane found himself wanting her. This came as a surprise. A while ago, he would have given up everything to be with the Amazon woman Nola, but now... He shook his head.

He knew that he should tell Layel, have the king of vampires send him away for even thinking about stealing his little daughter... Then he remembered that he never craved women in such a way, that he actually _hated_ the feel of a woman against him. He'd be a fool to pass this up.

_Third time's the charm, yes?_ He always found himself thinking. First the siren woman that he'd sacrificed himself for, then Nola and now the vampire king's daughter...

For now, it was enough to know that Rosabel wanted him as he did her. Well, she had not actually _told_ him that, but from the way she smiled at him, he liked to think that she did.

"We're on our way," Warr grumbled, reattaching his blade to the leather strap that circled his torso. The weapon never seemed to weigh him down.

Rosabel tucked her blades into the sheaths that were attached to hidden belts beneath her dress. The flash of leg was enough to make him hard and...uncomfortable.

Warr was staring at him now. Shit. Zane closed his eyes, thought about Marina, the demon queen that he had allowed to use him - for the sake of that damned siren, no less - and his erection was slain. Just. Like. That.

The siblings started for the arching doorway that would eventually lead them to the dining hall. Rosabel stopped and whirled to face him again. "Oh! Zane, may I ask something of you?"

He wondered for a second how she could be so polite. She had grown up with an Amazon and a demented vampire king as parents! But, he thought, a part of him enjoyed the fact that she was so soft-spoken, so pleasant, so...submissive - and he knew that she was, depending on the situation.

"What is it?" he questioned, keeping his tone as harsh as possible. She didn't even flinch.

"I will be going out today," she told him. "Would you like to accompany me...be my bodyguard?" She looked hopeful.

"You will have me!" Warr gripped her upper arm tightly - and Zane was seeing through a red haze. "As usual..." Warr groused before pulling her along with him.

"Lucky little bastard," Zane mumbled to himself. Not only had he just fled, he was Layel's son and Zane felt obligated to protect the brat. After all, he owed Layel much; the man had saved him twice now from dominating..._women_. With an irritated sigh, Zane also started for the dining hall.

Layel and Delilah were cuddling when he arrived…and he nearly threw up his last meal. His Rosabel and the brat stood off to the side, looking just as pained as him.

"Mother, Father..." Rosabel lifted a hand to touch her temple - it was a habit of hers that told him that she was either slightly annoyed or feeling awkward. She closed her eyes as she said, "I thought we were going to _enjoy _our meal..."

"Rosabel!" Delilah exclaimed, looking over Layel's shoulder at the girl. "Your father and I were-"

"Kissing. Deeply. Which we will continue to do..."

"Layel..."

"Ugh! I think I lost my appetite." Warr turned away. "Let's go, Rose. We'll find someone willing to..._donate_...their blood."

Zane's gaze narrowed dangerously. He wanted to be the one to hunt with her, or the one to feed her. Yes... He wanted to feed her while they made love; it was rare that vampires made love without biting into their partner.

"You will be careful," Layel reminded them. "Do _not_ take too much and bring someone else's wrath down upon us."

"Understood, Father," came Warr's ready response. The boy would do anything to please his king...

Zane evaded the small family and headed for the door, waiting to track the siblings' progress. He wanted to watch over his Rosabel, ensure that she was truly safe in her brother's care. More than anything, Zane thought with a scowl, her brother seemed willing to hurt her, not protect her.

They left the building, unaware of the flying vampire above them. He observed how they acted around one another and Warr seemed...softer now. This made him curious.

"Where do you want to go?" Warr asked her, his gaze restless as he searched for any possible threats.

Rosabel looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I've not decided yet... I want to go somewhere exciting, Warr! Life has been so...dull lately."

"You want to explore again? Have you not learned your lesson?" Warr pinned her with his dark violet eyes. "You are safest here, within Father's palace."

"I don't wish to stay here, though..." she admitted.

"Are you mad?" he questioned loudly. "You have _everything_ here! Why in hell would you ever want to leave?"

Rosabel blinked rapidly, as if something had gotten into her eye. "It lacks joy and adventure."

"Joy? Adventure?" Warr echoed. "Everyone seems happy...enough. And who the hell cares about 'adventure'? What could you possibly want to explore?"

"Everything!" she answered with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He was silent for a moment; he enjoyed it when his sister was happy, but... And then he was shaking his head.

"Too dangerous. And I highly doubt Father would allow it."

Rosabel laughed. "As if that would stop me."

"Then...what about _them_? Will they make you change your mind?"

Rosabel went uncharacteristically silent. Who were _they_? Zane wondered. Why was she making such an expression now? _What_ had happened to her? He needed to know…

"I will not allow fear to hold me back."

"It doesn't matter if you're scared or not. It's about having strength to defeat your enemies. As you are...do you think you could fight them off this time?"

"Warr..." She had let her head fall, hiding her face with her wealth of snow-white hair.

"I want you to face the truth, to not put yourself in danger."

"There cannot be danger everywhere..." she whispered.

"And that," he stopped, making her do the same, "is where, my dear little sister, you are _wrong_."


	2. Chapter 1

**After some more planning, here it is: Chapter 1 of Tempting Death! Read and enjoy! **:3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had fed well, taking from a couple of humans that had become addicted to the vampire's bite. People like that generally annoyed Warr, but in this case, he was some-what grateful to them; they could feed without fighting anyone.<p>

"Are you quite finished?" Warr questioned. Rosabel always felt the need to be 'clean'. But him, he was perfectly fine with letting the blood on his face show. He wiped his face of it anyway; Rosabel wouldn't move through the city with him otherwise - she feared that people would come after them.

"Yeah..." she murmured. "Should we head back?"

"Yeah," he mimicked.

But they weren't given that option. "Why, hello there!" He greeted them with his usual too big and too bright grin. Both Rosabel and Warr made a face. "Too flashy?" he questioned, frowning softly. He looked as though he were thinking now, but then he shrugged.

"Hilarion," Warr groused, "everything about you is _flashy_. That is not a compliment," he said when the nymph smiled.

"Warr." It was meant to be a reprimand. Rosabel made her way over to the nymph king's son and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug immediately.

"Ah! My sweet little Rose! You have been missed greatly!" He lifted her and spun around, making her laugh. "And do not try to defend me now. This person never fails to insult me."

From his spot - perched upon a taller building - Zane was seething, watching the display of affection. Hilarion, son to Valerian and Shaye, was known for his sexual conquests - as all nymphs were. The boy - and that's what he was, compared to Zane - had tried to, on multiple occasions, get with his Rosabel.

He was seeing through a red haze now, his gaze narrowing dangerously on Hilarion. If his hand dropped even an inch lower...

Luckily, Rosabel pulled away from the nymph - saving him from an inevitable death... She looked towards the sky, which made Zane lift his gaze to see what she was staring at. A dragon; he was seething all over again.

Aoede, daughter to the king of dragons, Darius and his human mate, Grace. She was half dragon and half human, but her appearance was more dragon-like - and it was something that she couldn't help. Her teeth were too large for her mouth and were always sharp; her nails were just the same, like daggers. But she was tall and beautiful with her pale blue-green eyes and long, wavy red-wine hair.

She landed gracefully, walking towards the other three with her booted feet. Her wings receded into her back, straightening her posture.

"Wow... You look as beautiful as ever, Aoede." Hilarion was on her immediately. She gave him a fist to the head.

"Eh. I bet you say that to all of the ladies." She laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. The others didn't join in. "Oh, come on. That was funny." She crossed her arms under her chest and pouted briefly.

It was sad, Zane thought. That after they had all found mates, the kings couldn't have cared less about each other. Their children _played_ as if there had never been a heated rivalry between the dragons and the vampires. Unlike Layel, however, Zane remembered. The dragon that his Rosabel had befriended could eventually be troublesome...

Aoede wore a pale backless dress - to allow her wings to spring forth whenever necessary - that had sparkling sapphires lining the hem. Totally different compared to the dull thing that Rosabel wore. Granted, she had layers in hers, but everything was either grey or an off-white color. To him, she was the prettiest. To anyone else... Who the hell cared about what anyone else thought? He scowled. She was his to look at, to enjoy.

"How did you manage to escape?" Rosabel questioned. "Where is Wynn?"

"Oh! Do not even say his name!" Aoede shook her head frantically. "I cannot bear it! He makes me so angry I just want to spit fire!" And she did... "Oops. I lose control sometimes. I apologize." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I lost him somewhere in that direction... So, if you would, lead on - that way." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"I want to go back to the palace," Warr grumbled. Zane wouldn't mind them returning to the palace, either.

"You may return, if you want. I am staying."

Warr nearly roared with his fury, but he held it in; she had gotten his hopes up. He did not want to spend time with the over-sexed nymph and the poor half-dragon hatchling. He could not abandon his sister...

"Don't you worry! Rosabel is in good hands!" Aoede assured him, as if she had read his thoughts. He only scowled.

"Oh. What could I possibly do with two beautiful ladies clinging to my arms?" Hilarion made it sound like the worst thing in the world. "Oh, yes. I know!" He was all-smiles again. "There is only one thing a nymph should do when put in such a glorious position..."

"Not on your life," Aoede said, turning away.

"No, thank you." Rosabel followed after her dragon friend.

Zane smiled when he saw the nymph's dejected expression. His Rosabel was able to brush him off so easily - not a feat that most women could manage. That only told him that she had met someone better, someone who held her attention more than the beautiful Hilarion.

"Are you coming, Warr?" Rosabel glanced back. Hilarion was already in between her and Aoede, taking their hands into his own. "Or are you heading back?"

Damn it... Warr growled lowly before racing to catch up with them. These "friends" of his would end up being the death of him and his sister. No... It was more likely that Rosabel herself would be the death of him. Her carelessness would be the thing that drove him over the edge.

As they walked, further and further away from the Outer City, Hilarion told a story about a recent encounter with three female nymphs. "Mind-blowing," he'd called it. "I felt indestructible for the longest time!"

"Well, I'd be careful anyway, nymph," Aoede cautioned. "Know why?" she asked as her wings sprung from her back. She kicked off the ground and soared high for a moment. She came back down, coming from behind so that she could knock the nymph off of his feet. "You aren't as indestructible as you think." She smiled happily, baring two rows of impossibly sharp teeth.

For a moment, Hilarion remained on the ground, face-down. Rosabel looked up at the half-dragon, whose nose twitched as she scented the nymph. She poked him as she hovered over him. "Hilarion, I did not hit you so hard...!"

Hilarion rolled and wrapped his arms around Aoede's neck. Her wings went into a frenzy, and, apparently not knowing her own strength, she lifted him into the air with her.

"Oh, shit!" Hilarion's eyes widened. "Nymphs were not meant to fly! For the love of the gods, take me back down, Aoede!"

Aoede dropped low to the ground, still hovering, but low enough for the nymph to jump down. He put a hand over his racing heart. "Never again..." he murmured, still trying to catch his breath.

"You scare so easily, Hilarion!" Aoede chimed. "Dragons fear nothing!" she told them as she flew in a circle around them.

"Tell us true, then, since you are only half dragon, do you fear anything?" Hilarion's smile was cruel. Most of the time he was a good guy, but he had a quick temper.

Aoede's feet found the ground and her wings receded into her back. She was glowering. "Fear is for the weak." She had to look away to say it. Crossing her arms under her chest, she said, "Respect...it is only for those warriors without fear, those who put their lives on the line willingly... Warriors like my father!" she said happily.

"Your father is sure to fear something, Aoede..." It was Rosabel who spoke up. The dragon looked to her, confusion evident. "Your father loves both you and your mother. I would think, hope even, that he feared losing the both of you. _That_ is also worthy of respect: having someone you care about above all else, someone that you were willing to protect with everything that you are... Love, in general, deserves our respect."

Warr was silent for a long time, staring back in the direction of the city. His expression was a thoughtful one. Finally, he looked at his sister, found that she was already staring right back at him. He gave a discreet nod in agreement and she smiled._ Smiled_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rosabel. It's a rare thing for you to not be so!" Aoede jumped over to her friend's side. "Come! Come! Waterfall's this way!" She tugged on Rosabel's sleeve. They ran and the two males lagged behind.

"I cannot help but feel like we are being watched," Hilarion said as he kept pace with Warr. He crossed his arms over the wide expanse of his chest, daring to glance back before looking at his friend's face. Warr looked focused - more so than usual.

"I feel much the same way," Warr said after a moment. "But this feeling has been with me for a while now, since leaving the palace. I was beginning to think that I was just paranoid."

"I have never known you to be paranoid," Hilarion told him. "You were brought up by the best, Warr. Your skills are unmatched. You say that we are being watched or followed, and that only reinforces what I felt. I go now on high-alert."

Warr nodded stiffly. If there was a danger to his sister, it would not last long. "Come on." Warr rushed for the waterfall, Hilarion at his heels.

When they got there, both girls were swimming - almost completely naked. Warr's face heated and Hilarion had his clothes off before Warr could say, "No time for this!" Which he did and then glared at the nymph when he dove into the pool of water. So much for being on high-alert...

"You are a fool, Hilarion," he snarled when the nymph's head resurfaced. He only grinned before swimming over to Rosabel.

Rosabel met Hilarion's gaze, smiled and pointed up at the top of the waterfall. Aoede stood in only her smallclothes, her red hair damp and her smile a blinding white.

"Do you not think that this is a little dangerous?" he asked her. "What if the water is too shallow? What if there are pointed rocks ready to spear her?"

Didn't matter. Aoede had already launched herself into the air, falling...falling..._splash_! For a moment, there was only silence. She hadn't come up yet.

It was Warr who dove in now, surprising the other two. It felt like a life-time, but in reality, it couldn't have been more than ten seconds... Warr came up and in his arms was a coughing Aoede. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs wound around his hips even as he came out of the water, setting her down on the bank.

Hilarion and Rosabel swam over to check on her. "Are you okay?" Hilarion questioned, one hand wrapped around her ankle like a brace - as if he were afraid of losing her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Aoede ran a hand over her hair. "I think I just knocked myself silly." She said it with a careless shrug, but there was no fooling the other three.

"I think we should get you home, sweetness." Hilarion climbed out of the water and started putting his clothes on.

"Good idea, actually," Aoede agreed. "Wynn's gonna show me how to wield a sword!"

"No doubt your father disagrees," Hilarion murmured.

"Yeah, well, Dad can get over himself!"

"Not a smart thing to say to the king of the dragons." That was Warr, grumbling. His clothes were wet now, damn it all...

Rosabel was already out of the water and dressed, having hid behind her brother so that Hilarion could not see her. She hugged her brother from behind, which stunned him. After a moment, he patted one of her hands and she fell away.

Once Aoede was dressed and they were nearing the city, Hilarion said, "I think I'll take her home; I know how uncomfortable you get around the fire-breathers, Warr." He was laughing.

"I do not get uncomfortable," he growled.

Aoede skipped happily before whirling around and jumping over to Warr. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I could have managed on my own, but thanks for saving me earlier, vampire."

"Aoede!"

"Oh, shit..." She looked over her shoulder. Wynn stood there, his face a mask of anger. His light hair hung around his face in what they called 'war braids'. He'd hooked several behind his ears, but they never stayed there for long. Wynn was the son of Brand, and he looked more and more like her father's second in command every day.

Wynn's golden eyes held heat, no matter what he was doing. Right now, however, there was more than heat in those eyes. His anger was riding him hard, but she could see the concern there.

Aoede crossed the distance between them, her chin lifted. "Wynn! What a pleasant surprise! You caught us after we'd just finished taking a dip!

He was glaring at her. "Your father has sent out a search party, you know?"

"Only because you went back to him, crying like a baby!" She crossed her arms under her chest. "'Aoede ran away again! Please, Darius, my lord, spare my life; 'tis your daughter that is the trouble!'" She laughed even as Wynn's expression darkened.

"I did not have to go to him. You missed dinner."

Now Aoede gasped. "And you dragon-pigs probably ate all of the good stuff! Damn!" Her wings sprung from her back and she looked at the rest of her friends. "I go to the Inner City!" She smiled. "I'll see you guys some other time!"

She was so fast that Warr couldn't even keep track of her movements, but one moment she stood near an enraged Wynn and the next she was in front of him, her lips pressed tightly against his own. His eyes widened and his fingers trembled before curling into clenched fists. What was he supposed to do when put in a position like this? He'd never been kissed before... In truth, he had never thought of being involved with anyone - and Aoede was the last person that he probably would have thought of in such a way.

And then he did the unthinkable. Warr lifted his arms, his hands finding her wet, tangled mop of red-wine hair; his grip tightened to the point of pain, he was sure. He kissed her back, his mouth claiming hers. He was relentless, merciless... It was a branding.

When he finally pulled away, breathing heavily, everyone but him wore a stunned expression. "_Do not do that again_," he snarled into her ear and then released her hair.

Aoede blinked - she was confused, shocked, a little angry at the challenge in his tone, a little sad that he'd said something like that and above all else she was...aroused. "Well," she started, "I won't! You're not very good at kissing, you know that?" _Lie._

Warr only scowled - no change there. "Go home, hatchling." He turned away from her, wounding her further without even knowing it. Or maybe he did know it and just didn't care? No matter, she told herself.

"I was about to!" she snapped before throwing herself into the air. She was so fast that she could have been compared to a jet. She disappeared a few seconds later. Wynn was quick to follow her lead, but not without sending a fearsome glare Warr's way.

"Ah... As much as I'd like to go and see Layel and Delilah, I fear that home is calling me, as well. We shall meet again, real soon," Hilarion promised.

"I can only hope," came Warr's sarcastic response. Hilarion only smiled and began to saunter away, tossing a backwards wave over his shoulder.

Rosabel rested a hand on Warr's forearm, allowing him to lead the way back into the Outer City. "What was that about?" she questioned him after a few minutes of silence.

"What was what about?" He wouldn't look at her.

"Do not play that game with me, Brother. I know that you are not lack-witted, nor are you the coy type."

"There is nothing to tell, Rose..." Warr shook his head. If only that were so. "I simply warned her not to do it again. Next time, she will suffer." He tried to sound convincing.

Rosabel smiled. An infuriating smile, really. An infuriatingly knowing smile. Warr felt like sighing. "Suffer, huh?"

"Yes, suffer!" Warr glared at her. "Quit being so troublesome! Do not make anything out of what you just saw! It was meant as a warning."

"Seemed more like an invitation, if you ask me."

"Huh? What...? But I told her not to do it again!"

"After you had kissed her so fiercely that your face was flushed." Rosabel was _giggling_.

"You know, if I did not have a heart, I would leave you here and have you find your own way back..." He crossed his arms over his chest, sulking.

"You would not do so even then, Brother!" She was running now, looking back at him with a bright smile. "Come on! I bet you can't beat me home!"

A cruel smile came to his face at that challenge. He started flying through the air, bypassing her easily. "On foot, you cheater!" she called after him. And he laughed. Warr _laughed_...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> complete!


End file.
